Ziamichi
The Rundown Basically, to sum it up, Ziamichi's are pretty much host with Animal Hollow's, Dark Personality's, Demonic, Angelic or any other entity within them that gives them great power that is not a hollow or Zanpukto Spirit. (I.E. People Inner Demons or Inner Angels, Dark Personality's or Light Personality's that give them power and etc) Each Animal Hollow demon, angel or whatever is inside the host's body appears to interact with their host in unique ways, and grant their host power in different amounts. Ziamichi's can effect peoples bodies, powers and minds in so many different ways. For example, once a strong enough demonic force enters the body of a shinigami it can either battle the Zanpukto Spirit already within the host and kill it, stealing it's power and causing the Shinigami to form a new Zanpukto Spirit and Bankai/Shikai with similar traits as the beast within them; Or it can end up causing them to lose Bankai/Shikai all together, depending on their luck. Another scenario that could happen is that the entity inside the shinigami could end up working together with the Zanpukto Spirit, unifying their powers and making the host even stronger. (The combination of the host Shinigami Powers and Ziamichi powers usually happens with Good Ziamichi's. Although it can be forced through special training, unique seals and other means like Shadin did with his Kijunsei Form.) As for Quincy's, when a Ziamichi enters their body it can either give their Bow an immense power upgrade or it can destroy their quincy powers all together. Not many Quincy's have Ziamichi's, so it's unknown what type of wide range effects it could have on that Quincy. More research data is needed. Occasionally in humans demonic and evil Ziamichi's can moderately to severely shorten their life-span if it not controlled or tamed by a certain age due to all the stress on their body. That's why it's import for humans to gain a control level of 6-10 so that their body will not suffer anymore damage. Although the opposite can be said for Pure Hearted Ziamichis. Sometimes they can actually increase the host life span by decades or even century's. In other cases as well sometimes Evil and Demonic Ziamichi's will completely want to take control of the host body if not properly sealed. In this scenario they will often drag the host into their inner soul and challenge them to battle of dominance. If the Ziamichi wins, the host will be the one sealed within the Ziamichi, die or be thrown into nothingness. And, if the Host wins they will gain more control of their beast and become even more powerful. But, their have been rare cases in where the host has killed the Ziamichi and completely removed the Ziamichi from it's body. When this happens they will gain all control over it's powers without any of the drawbacks. (I.E. When Radioactive killed his Experimental Ziamichi and obtained his Bankai once again.) In any case, their are thousands of effects that could happen once somebody has Ziamichi sealed inside their body. So start using your imagination now that you know a little more about these types of characters. Ways to become a ziamichi Summary: The Ziamichi are a very special race of people that have some type sealed spirits or entity contained within their body. They often display very extraordinary powers, and in some cases can be even more powerful than their spirits, due to the fact they have can possibly have a dual skill; using their own powers in a combination with their spirit. This very similar to how Shinigami attain their powers because they rely on a similar system that needs both the host and the spirit to be in sync. Some have even speculated that Shinigami can possibly be Ziamichi as well on a different level. However, Vizard's are more alike to Ziamichi then any race. Transforming into a Ziamichi, though, is a very unique experience that it's not even possible to narrow down all the way's a person can become one. The most typical method of becoming a Ziamichi is usually sealing through magic or spells, absorbing a spirit to make their power your own, creating a spirit within your mind, becoming infected by a radical new virus and many other various ways that will be shown below in the following. Sealing: More often then not, this will be the typical way of becoming a Ziamichi. It has been used hundreds, if not, thousands of time to contain another spirit within a body. Once sealed within, if the spirit is an aggressive type they will typically fight over control of the host's body. However, there have also been cases of spirits granting full control over their powers to the host if either; enough trust is gained between them, the spirit simply does not care or the host defeats the spirit in an inner conflict. Released State: If a Ziamichi somehow loses the fight with their inner spirit, it is possible for them to take FULL control over their body and in some cases make the host their spirit. From there, the spirit can possibly take control of their powers, suck the life force from the host and kill it or simply leave it alone. In more rare circumstances, there have even been the creation of entirely new spirits through this process. Absorbing/Uniting/Fusion: This is a less common way to become a Ziamichi, but typically has a higher chance of succeeding. If a person is able to absorb a spirit into their inner being, unite with another soul or fuse each of their bodies together; they have the chance of becoming a powerful Ziamichi with Dual Skill. However, with this method of becoming a Ziamichi, there is also a chance of each soul being destroyed and creating a new, destructive soul in their place created from the destruction of each person. So tread with caution through this process. Inner Creation: It is very possible for a person to create their own Ziamichi within the confines of their own mind. This is a somewhat rare occurrance, but if there is enough pain, want and energy at end, it is conceivable for a host to form their very own spirit within their body. Typically, these type of Ziamichi are brought about through some type of trauma in their life. Though, others have created their own spirits simply for want of power. More often then not, these are alter-ego type spirits can either lead the Ziamichi down the path of dual skill, or attempt to corrupt their body and become their own person. Infection: With the rampant occurrence of Demon's making their presence known on Earth, there has been a virus on the rampage outside of the protected cities. It starts by some type of Demon Blood entering a person's body through the air, through a wound or even in the food they eat in rare cases. From there, the virus begins to take hold of the person's body and cause them moderate amounts of pain until a demonic spirit is born within the host. At that point, they'll need to fight for their life in order to control this spirit, or risk becoming controlled by it. This is a radical new way of Ziamichi being born at an alarming rate. Soul Break: As stated before in some of the methods above, it is possible for each of the souls to shatter and create an entirely new being. This method is typically Soul Break and this is a very dangerous Ziamichi. Depending on the circumstance, a Ziamichi formed from Soul Break can possibly have control of the original host's power, the spirit's power and even have a chance of creating their own powers from these two. As such, this type of Ziamichi has the very real possibility of becoming a Triple Skill user. Chain Of Fate: This isn't an unheard method, but certainly is surprising. In some cases, it's possible for a Ziamichi to be born when a human has the Chain of Fate attached to their body. Typically, a Demon will this as weak pray, attempt to capture it and from there it will be up to the person to fight it off with will power. If they succeed, it's possible for them to return the host to a physical body and grant them new life and power. If it fails, however, this is simply another process of them becoming a demon. Cloning: A truly bizarre method of becoming a Ziamichi, but if a person were to make a clone of themselves and seal it inside of their body somehow, they could very well become a Ziamichi. This type of method has a very high chance of the spirit gaining control over their powers and becoming a dual skill user rather easily. The implications of this process, however, are still unknown. Contract And Summoning: One of the more rarer methods of becoming Ziamichi, some people with the able to summon beast's or spirit's can place those beings within people of their chooses or the they themselves. This is a more successful way of becoming a Ziamichi as there is planning included usually. It's also possible for a spirit to contract with a host by making some sort of deal beforehand and becoming one with the host in return. 'The Classes' Summary: There is a class system established across most Ziamichi across varies sectors in The Soul Society, Earth and even within some of the Nuevo Espada, Sin Fall and Kokuryuteishi. Most Ziamichi's that are in this vast database are classed from E- to S+. E-, obviously, being the weakest, and S+ being the most powerful Ziamichi on this list. These individuals are given these ratings ranging by The Yayjuu along with the Special Human Task Force in an attempt to rank how powerful their ability is. The rank is determined by a series of tests, studies, lectures, medicines, body simulations, training exercises, data gathering and potential a person has . This process usually helps cases where The Yayjuu can help treat Ziamichi's that come to their doors. According to The Yayjuu's leader, Shadin Yuudeshi, this system is even used to rank some Shinigami, Vizards and Arrancar due to the similar nature of relying on spirits to give them their power. The whole purpose of this system, however, is to find out who is at what level, attempt to raise it, get their mind straight and make them the best warrior they can possibly be. Class E- to E+: These are typically the weakest Ziamichi they have on the database. However, compared to most human's, they still considered to be somewhat special. Most of these Ziamichi's are people who get infected by the vast of amount of demon's in the land, develop their own inner spirit somehow or their spirit is pretty much weak. More often then not, E class Ziamichi are around 4-3 to 3-1 tier Class D- to D+: More or less, this is the middle class of Ziamichi as most of them are ranked at this level. They are often able to do Shikai, fight on par with Shinigami Captains, take on many pack's of Demon's and Hollow's and are considered the backbone of the Yayjuu and Ziamichi Race. Most of these Ziamichi's typically have stronger beast's and more often then not have more control over their spirit's. Most of these Ziamichi's at 2-3 to 2-2+ tier. Class C- to C+: These are considered to be more upper class Ziamichi. Some Ziamichi's are able to reach this level, making it slightly above average. These Ziamichi are on the verge of unlocking their Bankai, Golden/Hell Angel Forms, becoming very skilled Ziamichi's or close to becoming B class. They are considered to be some of the more leading forces after the D class Ziamichi, sometimes being seen as their leaders. Most of these Ziamichi's have enough control, power and training that they are occasionally seen taking on Captain level. Typically, these Ziamichi are 2-1 to 2-1+ tier. Class B- to B+: '''This set of Ziamichi who are equal to a Shinigami who has finally learned Bankai. Once a Ziamichi reaches this rank, it can be hard to level up, making them somewhat of a semi-rarity. They are often seen as the first line of defense when Classes D through C fail. Alot of these Ziamichi's, though, can be seen with some very chaotic host's or difficulty with their powers. Most of these Ziamichi are seen fighting on par with a new or seasoned Captain of the Gotei 13. As such, most Class B Ziamichi are clocked between 1-3 to 1-2+ tier. '''Class A- to A+: Considered to be the peak for most average Ziamichi, this class is seen as veteran type Captains. Class A Ziamichi's have either mastered alot of their powers, contain a seriously powerful spirit or have perfected their spirit's powers to an amazing level. Alot of these Ziamichi's can take one or two Captain's at a time and even wipe out some hordes of Demon's and Hollow's. With that being the case, most Class A Ziamichi's are between 1-1 to 1-1+ tier. Class S: Known as some of the most powerful Ziamichi out there, S Classes are guarded with a very high respect around the Ziamichi community. They have gone above and beyond the command of power, their beast's are typically frightening in power and their sense of control is rather great. This group of Ziamichi's can fight on par with most Espada, protect large cities and guide weaker Ziamichi's down the path of control. So, Class S Ziamichi's are ranked between 0-5 to 0-4+ tier. Class S+: Class S+ are feared and respected for their power. They are considered to be Super Powered Ziamichi's in the world. It is the highest current class that a Ziamichi can possibly achieve in this realm of existence with only a handful of people who have been given this rank which just shows how difficult it is to get to this level. is a prime example of how extreme this level is. For the majority of Ziamichi's obtaining Class S+ would be a dream and a lot of people are jealous of those who are even at S level. For few who have achieved Class S+ they are generally considered as monsters as they have enough power to fight alone against a military force on equal terms and even non-Ziamichi's tend to sometimes hate them as they are at the top and believe all Class S+ users look down on people below them, especially people who have no power and consider them trash. Thus, most S+ are between 0-3 to 0-2+ tier. Class X: This has been debated by those within The Yayjuu and even other orgs, but some people, even Shadin himself, believe that it is possible for rare set of Ziamichi's to attain Class X. To attain this level, some people dare not imagine what would be the power equivalent would be, only that it would be an impossible amount of power that is on par with The Soul King or Kin Iramasha. Though, some people wonder if that's why The Yuudeshi Network was created as it's known Shadin Yuudeshi can accelerate his own powers and along with others whom he trust's.